Now Here
by Cinereo Cioccolato
Summary: Ketika anak 'mereka' tidak mendapat perlakuan layak hanya karena ia adalah keturunan dari mantan kriminal kelas S. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan? [CANON/OC]


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke dan Hinata**

** CANON, mungkin OoC, ada OC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now Here**

_Dukkk!_

Sebuah lemparan dari tong sampah mengenai kepala seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam yang melintas. Pelakunya yang juga merupakan sekumpulan bocah tertawa puas melihat sang anak yang kini helaian rambutnya dihiasi bermacam-macam sampah berbau tidak sedap.

Seorang bocah berstigma merah, yang merupakan ketua dari komplotan tersebut, tertawa paling keras. "Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau masih berani menginjakkan kaki di sini!"

"Benar kata Retsu, sebaiknya kau berhenti saja dari akademi!" Timpal bocah lain.

Awalnya, anak bermata oniks itu tidak acuh terhadap ejekkan maupun intimidasi dari bocah-bocah sekelasnya. Namun, kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut bocah berstigma merah mau tak mau membakar emosinya hingga ubun-ubun.

"Kau pasti nantinya hanya akan jadi penjahat jika menguasai jurus ninja, sama seperti ayahmu itu! Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya! Lagipula, ayahmu itu memang menyebalkan! Dia bisa lepas dari jeratan hukum hanya karena dibela habis-habisan oleh _Hokage_ yang menganggapnya sahabat terdekat!"

_GRAP!_

Bocah berambut hitam itu menarik kerah baju bocah dari klan Inuzuka itu dan meneriakinya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"KAU BOLEH MENGHINAKU SESUKAMU! TAPI, DENGAR! JANGAN PERNAH BERANI-BERANINYA MENGHINA AYAHKU!"

Bocah Inuzuka tidak mau kalah, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan bocah berambut hitam dan menariknya dalam perkelahian, dibantu oleh komplotannya. Perkelahian tersebut tentu mengundang perhatian para orang dewasa yang langsung serta-merta melerai kedua belah pihak.

* * *

"_Adauw_!" Bocah berambut hitam mengaduh ketika seorang wanita di depannya melilitkan perban ke sikunya yang terluka.

"Berapa kali ibu harus bilang untuk tidak bertengkar, Hikaru?" Suara lembut milik sang wanita yang berambut _indigo_ itu mengalun.

Sang bocah, yang bernama Hikaru, lekas memalingkan wajah. Ia bersindekap dengan kesal dan hanya diam. Tapi, kedua tangan sang ibu yang didaratkan di pipinya membuat ia tak bisa diam lebih lama.

"Aku kesal, Bu. Mereka seenaknya menghina ayah hanya karena dia mantan _nuke-nin_! Tidakkah mereka tahu kebaikan ayah?"

Wanita bermata _lavender_ itu terbelalak. Wajahnya memuram sedikit namun ia coba tutupi dengan seulas senyuman. Dipeluknya sang bocah hingga ia merasa tenang.

"Dengarkan Ibu, Hikaru. Ibu tahu kau kesal dan merasa tidak terima. Namun, apa yang kau lakukan justru hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Kekerasan yang dibalas dengan kekerasan hanya akan melahirkan kekerasan yang lain, dendam yang dibalas dendam pun akan melahirkan dendam baru. Segalanya tidak akan ada habisnya jika kau tidak dapat menahan dirimu sendiri."

Hikaru Uchiha mengangguk patuh. Ia memandang ibunya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi, sebelum ia menarik gagang pintu, ia berpesan terlebih dahulu. "Ibu, tolong rahasiakan hal tadi dari ayah. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa ia dihina anak sekelasku dan aku jadi berkelahi karena itu."

Sang ibu, Hinata Hyuuga—atau Hinata Uchiha, memberikan senyuman tipis. Ia menatap punggung sang anak yang berada di depan pintu dengan sedih. Putera tunggalnya pasti telah mengalami serangkaian hal tidak mengenakkan selama di akademi.

* * *

Bertepatan dengan jam makan malam, sosok sang ayah dari Hikaru Uchiha telah tiba di rumah selepasnya bertugas mengawasi perbatasan Konoha sebagai seorang ANBU. Ia melepaskan topeng yang dikenakannya ketika sedang menjalani tugas dan dibantu sang isteri, Hinata, yang lekas melepas jubahnya, ia berjalan menuju meja makan di mana makan malam telah tersaji.

"Mana Hikaru?" Tanya pria jangkung berambut _raven_.

"_Ah_, dia masih di kamar. Biar kupanggilkan." Hinata baru saja hendak bergegas ke kamar Hikaru namun terlanjur dicegah oleh sang suami.

"Biar aku yang panggilkan. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang cepat dan bisa makan malam dengan kalian seperti ini."

* * *

_Kriettt …._

Pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha, membuka pintu kamar Hikaru. Dilihatnya sang anak tengah berpekur dengan tugas mencatat jurus dari berbagai klan dan kini ia tengah menulis nama jurus-jurus yang ada di klan Uchiha berdasarkan dari buku khusus klan.

Hikaru yang sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka menyangka bahwa itu adalah sang ibu yang hendak mengajaknya makan malam bersama sampai ia mendengar sendiri suara siapa itu.

"Hikaru, ayo makan!"

Suara renyah yang katanya membuat banyak wanita bertekuk-lutut itu membuat Hikaru terperanjat. Sang ayah berjalan mendekat ke mejanya dan melihat isi tugasnya.

"Sedang membuat tugas, ya? _Ah_! Tugas mencatat jurus rupanya."

_PREK!_

Hikaru lekas-lekas menutup buku tugasnya dan spontan berseru. "A-ayah! Jangan mengagetkan begitu. Aku pikir ibu yang datang ke sini. Ayah tumben sekali pulang cepat."

"Kebetulan malam ini ada Bibi Hanabi yang mau melakukan pekerjaan bagian ayah juga. Jadi, ayah bisa pulang cepat." Pria tampan itu mengusap kepala sang anak. Hikaru tersenyum senang, ia melompat dari kursi dan menarik ayahnya untuk lekas turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo, Ayah! Aku juga selalu menantikan untuk bisa makan malam bersama Ayah!"

* * *

Beginilah keluarga ini. Perpaduan antara dua klan kontras namun juga sepadan, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Akhir yang sulit terprediksi manakala dua orang yang tidak pernah terlihat berbincang bersama ini menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Berawal dari rasa kesepian yang sama dan kekosongan. Di mana Hinata harus mengalami patah hati karena cinta pertamanya bersanding dengan orang lain dan Sasuke yang tidak tahu arah masa depannya setelah diperbolehkan hidup sebagaimana _shinobi_ seharusnya. Yang diketahui oleh Sasuke hanyalah bagaimana ia harus membangkitkan klannya lagi. Sebagai penerus dan pemimpin klan, keduanya tahu beban masing-masing yang tidak dapat ditanggung jika hidup sendirian. Mereka masing-masing butuh partner. Akhirnya mereka menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai lagi membutuhkan. Sasuke yang memang membutuhkan karakter seorang wnaita yang pembawaannya keibuan seperti Hinata dan Hinata yang memang harus disokong oleh seseorang yang berwatak keras seperti ayahnya yang ia yakini ada dalam diri Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka membuahkan seorang anak di usia pernikahan yang ketiga tahun.

* * *

"Hikaru, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Sasuke yang saat itu telah selesai makan malamnya meneguk secawan teh sembari menanyakan hal-hal biasa yang lazimnya orang tua tanyakan pada sang anak.

Sumpit yang dipegang Hikaru bergetar seketika. Hikaru mencoba tersenyum biasa saja menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Menyenangkan, Ayah."

"Syukurlah." Sasuke memandang senang. "Kau pasti punya banyak teman yang baik, ya."

"Iya, Ayah. Aku … punya banyak teman yang baik." Hikaru menunduk, matanya menjadi redup.

Di lain sisi, Hinata menghentikan acara makannya melihat kondisi sang anak yang sepertinya memaksakan diri untuk berbohong demi menutupi kebenaran keadaan yang sebenarnya. Rasanya cemas dan tidak tega melihat keadaan Hikaru. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang mendalangi penghinaan terhadap suaminya. Lebih dari itu, ia sudah dewasa. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimasukinya karena permasalahan tersebut terjadi antara anak-anak.

Setelahnya, Hikaru mencoba bersikap wajar tanpa Sasuke sadari bahwa ada gelagat aneh darinya.

* * *

_TEP …._

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata, yang tengah membaca Koran di sofa ruang TV, seusainya memadamkan lampu di kamar Hikaru.

"Anak itu. Dia tertidur di meja belajarnya karena kelelahan setelah mengerjakan tugas cukup banyak."

"Begitu, ya."

"Tapi, aku senang dia punya kehidupan menyenangkan di luar sana. Aku harap ia tidak sepertiku dulu yang menolak pertemanan."

Hinata beranjak dari sofa dan meraih bahu sang suami. "S-Sasuke-_kun_, _eto_ …."

"_Hn_? Ada apa, Sayang?"

Hinata ingin mengutarakan perihal kebenaran yang ada. Ia tidak ingin seperti penipu dan membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Tapi, ia tahu Hikaru tidak menginginkannya dan ia pun tidak ingin membuat Sasuke sedih karena bagaimanapun segala intimidasi yang menimpa Hikaru terjadi karena Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata melepas tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. "Ayo, tidur."

Uchiha tak lantas menanggapi ajakan sang isteri. Meskipun tanpa _sharingan_ ia tahu ada yang ditutupi oleh Hinata-nya. Ia tahu itu.

'_Mencurigakan_.'

* * *

Esoknya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencuri kesempatan agar ia dapat melihat keseharian Hikaru. _My_, dia sudah berusia 10 tahun dan Sasuke belum pernah tahu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sang anak di akademi. oleh karena itu, kini ia tengah mengikuti Hikaru yang berjalan masuk ke akademi. Sebagai salah satu shinobi yang kekuatannya diakui, Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menyelinap tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Ia menduga bahwa Hikaru akan masuk dengan disambut tegur sapa kawan-kawannya. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Ketika Hikaru melangkah di sepanjang lorong, hanya ada bisikkan dan mata melecehkan yang menyertai jalannya menuju kelas.

Sasuke menautkan alis. Ia tak percaya bahwa anaknya dicemooh bocah sekelasnya. Mulai dari kaki yang disandung dengan sengaja sampai Hikaru nyaris jatuh terguling, bekal yang disiapkan Hinata yang berubah wujud isinya menjadi sampah kertas dan rambut yang dijambak sana-sini oleh tangan nakal milik bocah yang lain.

"Sana pulang! Padahal sudah kubilang jangan menginjakkan kaki ke sini lagi!"

Seorang anak, kali ini bocah gendut Akimichi, melemparkan botol minuman yang kontan saja isinya membasahi baju Hikaru. Tak ketinggalan, anak berstigma merah memukul kepala Hikaru dengan tongkatnya. Sasuke mulai tidak dapat tinggal diam dan hanya menyaksikan. Apalagi ia lihat Hikaru sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Bocah kurus dari klan Yamanaka berkacak pinggang sembari memaki. "Keberadaanmu memuakkan! Bisakah kau dan ayahmu itu angkat kaki dari sini? Kami tidak butuh mantan kriminal yang mendapat perlakuan khusus dari _Hokage_ hingga bisa jadi ANBU!"

Hikaru memicingkan mata, ia nyaris memukul sang bocah andai Sasuke tak lekas menampakkan diri dan berdiri di depan Hikaru.

Semua bocah terdiam. Tatapan Sasuke begitu sendu saat itu. Tatapan sendu yang tertangkap jelas oleh Hikaru sendiri.

"Tolong jangan memperlakukan Hikaru seperti itu. Ia dan aku berbeda. Lihatlah ia sebagai Hikaru. Bukan anak dari kriminal yang mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Hokage seperti yang kalian bilang."

Untuk kali itu, Hikaru benar-benar tidak dapat menahan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat ayahnya diabaikan bocah-bocah yang lantas pergi itu.

* * *

Hikaru menangis dalam dekapan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke seolah menuntut kebenaran dari keduanya dengan duduk sembari memelototi ibu-anak itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian menyembunyikan rahasia dariku! Hinata! Kau harusnya mengatakan kepadaku situasi sebenarnya! Hikaru! Kau juga. Aku ini ayahmu! Kau harusnya berterus terang!"

Sang _heiress_ Hyuuga tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan Hikaru yang kali ini tangisnya meledak keras dan lama sekali berhentinya.

"Kami tidak ingin membuat beban pikiranmu bertambah. Kami menyayangimu. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

"Ayah," panggil Hikaru pada Sasuke. Ia sesenggukkan namun mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu. "M-maafkan aku dan Ibu. Maaf."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut pria _raven_. Ia mendekat pada Hikaru dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ayah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau minta maaf. Ayah mohon, jangan merahasiakan hal seperti ini lagi pada Ayah. Ayah tidak ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu keadaan anaknya sendiri. Mengerti?"

Hikaru mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang tidurlah."

* * *

"Hikaru, Hikaru. Hei, ayo bangun!" Pria berusia 30 tahun itu mengguncangkan bahu sang anak yang masih terlelap. Ini memang tanggal merah di mana seluruh instansi diliburkan secara nasional. Namun, ada yang ingin ia lakukan di kesempatan amat langka ini.

"_Ng~_ Ada apa, Ayah?" Hikaru mengucek kedua matanya dan menyandar pada penyangga ranjang sembari menguap.

"Ayah ingin mengajarkan padamu jurus khusus klan Uchiha yang pertama diajarkan kakekmu pada Ayah dulu."

Hikaru menyibak selimut dengan cepat dan dengan bersemangat ia mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke.

* * *

Ayah-anak itu terduduk di bawah pohon rindang karena kelelahan. Berjam-jam telah terlewati. Namun, Hikaru belum dapat menguasai jurus tersebut secara sempurna. Sasuke maklum, ia pun dahulu butuh latihan ekstra untuk dapat menguasai jurus itu dan akhirnya mendapat pengakuan dari Fugaku.

"Kau masih bisa melanjutkan latihan ini, Hikaru?" Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan menoleh pada Hikaru yang sepertinya sudah melewati batas kekuatannya.

"Ma-masih, Ayah."

"Kau terlihat kelelahan. Kita sudahi dulu saja. Kau bisa menyempurnakannya sendiri nanti. Ibumu bisa memarahi Ayah jika kau sakit karena berlatih berlebihan. Selain itu, hari ini kau punya jadwal menjenguk seseorang, bukan?" Mata Sasuke berkedip sebelah. Membuat Hikaru salang tingkah. Benar juga, ia memang punya jadwal rutin untuk menjenguk seorang pasien di rumah sakit.

"Setelah mandi dan makan, pergilah menemuinya. Ayah juga harus ke kantor _Hokage_ untuk menyerahkan laporan misi."

* * *

"Selamat datang, Hikaru!" Seorang kepala rumah sakit berambut merah muda seperti bunga yang sesuai dengan namanya, Sakura, menyapa kedatangan bocah Uchiha-Hyuuga yang tak pernah absen menyempatkan diri bertemu seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning dan berdahi lebar yang tak kunjung siuman dari koma panjangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Runa, Bibi?" Hikaru meletakkan bunga _lavender_ di dalam vas yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sisi ranjang.

Sang wanita berjubah putih itu tersenyum getir. "Selalu sama sepanjang hari. Ia tak pernah menampakkan mata _emerald_-nya lagi."

Bocah oniks itu membisu. Sakura terlihat sangat memaksakan diri menahan tangis. Ia pasti sudah menerima asam-garam kehidupan sehingga bisa sedemikian tegar menghadapi musibah ini. Musibah yang menimpa buah hati hasil pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Runa Namikaze memang sudah lemah sedari lahir. Ia lahir _premature_ dan seringkali sakit-sakitan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura sendirilah yang mendiagnosa anaknya terkena penyakit yang belum ada obatnya. Penyakit yang merenggut kesadaran anaknya hingga kini.

Hikaru menatap wajah Runa. Ketika belum koma, Runa adalah satu-satunya anak yang berteman dengan Hikaru dan selalu membela Hikaru habis-habisan. Sikap setia kawan yang seperti Naruto itu bisa menjadi mengerikan ketika dikaitkan sikap mudah meledak milik Sakura. Karena itu Runa dijuluki _Kuramanero_ karena ketika ia marah ia akan terlihat seperti Naruto saat belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi dengan baik.

Tapi, itu masa lalu. Sekarang, dua tahun telah menjadi saat-saat sepi ketika Hikaru tak lagi memiliki seorang teman. Jemari Hikaru menelusuri rambut secerah mentari milik Runa. Merabanya dan berharap suatu saat sahabat terdekatnya bisa kembali membuka mata dan mereka bisa menjadi ninja hebat seperti yang mereka inginkan bersama.

Pasca menjenguk Runa, Hikaru bertemu Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Sasuke yang saat itu tengah bercakap-cakap dengan sang _Hokage_ yakni Naruto Namikaze menghentikan ucapannya dan memberikan bungkusan besar pada sang anak.

"Kau akan pulang setelah ini, bukan? Ayah membelikanmu tomat segar. Minta ibumu untuk memasak tomat-tomat itu. Ayah ada misi dadakan untuk pergi ke Oto."

Hikaru merengut. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah meminta dibelikan tomat. Ia tidak suka tomat. Ia lebih suka _zenzai_ seperti halnya Hinata menyukai makanan berkuah itu.

Hikaru mendelik pada ayahnya seraya mencibir. "Nanti akan kuminta Ibu memasak _natto_ tomat untuk Ayah!"

"Hei! Walaupun ditambah tomat sekali pun, aku tetap tidak suka _natto_!"

Naruto hanya terbahak memandang ayah-anak harmonis itu. Membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ada di posisi Sasuke dan bercanda ria dengan Runa yang telah siuman.

* * *

Suasana makan malam kali ini tampak lebih lengang karena kurangnya satu orang yang ikut serta. Hinata menyantap makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara, begitupun Hikaru. Namun, Hinata tahu ia harus membuka percakapan untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Sayang sekali Sasuke-_kun_ tidak dapat ikut makan malam bersama kita. Padahal hidangan hari ini keseluruhannya adalah masakan yang ia sukai. _Onigiri_ dan sup tomat."

"Ayah memang sibuk! Tapi, aku beruntung Ibu tidak sesibuk Ayah!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Itu karena Ibu sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _shinobi_ setelah menikah. Ibu ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Ibu rasa itu merupakan pengabdian sekaligus penghormatan terbesar bagi wanita."

"Apa dulu Ibu adalah _kunoichi_ yang kuat?"

Hinata meletakkan mangkuk sup tomatnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Hikaru. Hikaru menurut, ia turun dari kursinya dan duduk di atas pangkuan sang Ibu. Ia selalu suka saat di mana Hinata bercerita.

"Ibu hanya seorang _kunoichi_ lemah yang jadi aib _Souke_. Tapi, Ibu berjuang keras dan akhirnya cukup berguna di perang dunia _shinobi_ yang keempat."

"_Ah_! Aku baca buku sejarah. Katanya itu perang yang direncanakan Madara dan Obito dari klan Uchiha."

"Itu benar. Dalam perang itu ada banyak _shinobi_ hebat yang gugur." Hinata terkenang sepupunya, Neji. "Tapi, Ibu yakin, kebanggan _shinobi_ adalah gugur di medan perang saat membela kebenaran."

"Bu." Hikaru mengeratkan genggamannya di _yukata_ putih Hinata. "Perang itu dibuat oleh Uchiha dan Ayah juga ikut campur di dalamnya, 'kan? Ayah _Akatsuki_, 'kan, Bu?"

Hinata bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Hikaru memang tidak salah. Tapi, anak itu meluputkan hal yang terpenting.

"Benar. Tapi, jangan lupa, perang tersebut dapat berakhir dengan kemenangan _shinobi_ atas bantuan Ayahmu juga, Hikaru."

Hikaru terperangah. Ia memekik girang. "Benar? Ibu tidak bohong? Ceritakan bagaimana bisa begitu, Bu!"

"Baik, baik. Jadi, seperti ini …."

Hinata menceritakan kisah kepahlawanan Sasuke. Kisah yang jarang dilihat orang lain karena semua orang lebih memandang kepahlawanan Naruto sebagai pahlawan muda yang ajaib yang membawa banyak perubahan dalam sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Tapi, inilah kelebihan Hinata. Hinata selalu tahu apa yang eksistensinya kecil namun nantinya menjadi besar. Hikaru mendengarkan kisah dengan seksama. Wajahnya hingar-bingar dan antusias.

* * *

Sementara itu di Oto, Sasuke tengah menyelidiki markas terdahulu Orochimaru. Markas yang pernah ia diami dan inilah alasan ia dipilih sebagai ketua tim pada misi ini.

_TRANG!_

Suara _kunai_ beradu memecah keheningan, Sasuke yang saat itu seorang diri di dalam gua pergi menuju sumber suara dan mendapati rekan timnya telah bergelimangan di tanah dengan darah yang bersimbah. Dua orang pria kekar muncul dari balik persembunyiannya. Terkekeh melihat Sasuke.

"Jadi, ini Sasuke yang diperebutkan banyak organisasi itu?"

Sasuke mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Mudah saja." Seorang pria dengan topeng yang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jemari yang penuh rantai. "Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kami sudah menggeledah markas ini lebih dahulu dan menemukan banyak catatan yang dapat kita gunakan untuk melumpuhkan dunia _shinobi_ dan menguasainya."

Pria Uchiha itu berdecih. Lagi-lagi orang yang menganggapnya masih sama seperti masa lalu muncul. Ini kali kesekian ia diajak bergabung dengan sindikat kejahatan karena kekuatannya yang memang patut diperhitungkan.

"Jika aku menolak, bagaimana?"

Pria itu menyeringai, pria gembul yang menyertainya maju ke depan. "Anak dan isterimu berada dalam bahaya sekarang dan jika ingin melihat mereka berdua selamat, kau harus menuruti ucapan kami."

* * *

**DUARRR!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di pusat patung _Hokage_ dan menimbulkan kericuhan seketika. Tentara berpakaian hitam dengan topeng berbondong-bondong melakukan serangkaian tindak kriminal, menebarkan kertas bom di mana-mana dan membunuh penduduk yang tak dapat membela diri. Seluruh _shinobi_ Konoha diturunkan untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

* * *

Hinata mendekap Hikaru. Ledakan tadi menginterupsi kisah yang ia ceritakan dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia baru saja akan turun ke lantas bawah jika seorang pria botak besar yang seperti Dewa Ni'o tidak menghalangi.

"Mau apa kau?" Hinata memerintahkan Hikaru bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Pria besar itu tertawa nyaring dan menarik cambuk duri dari punggungnya. "Menyandera kalian agar Sasuke mau berkomplot dengan kami."

'_Sasuke? Gawat!_'

Hinata memang sudah lama sekali tidak berperan layaknya _shinobi_, ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunia rumah tangga yang menyibukkannya dengan segala urusan di luar pertarungan dan jurus. Namun, ia tetap ia yang pernah menjadi _kunoichi_ yang paling disegani. Baik karena titelnya sebagai pemimpin _Souke_ maupun karena prestasinya.

"_Byakugan_!" Hinata mengaktifkan jurus matanya dan mencari titik kelemahan musuh.

"_HAKKE_!" Telapak tangan Hinata mengenai perut pria botak itu dan membuat pria itu terlempar ke tembok. Namun, pria itu masih bisa berdiri. Ia melempar cambutnya hingga nyaris mengenai Hikaru jika Hinata tidak menarik tangan Hikaru dan melompati tali cambuk tersebut.

Hikaru terkagum-kagum melihat Ibunya yang begitu gesit dalam bergerak meski sudah lama tidak terlibat misi dan pertarungan.

Hinata berlari cepat sembari menghindari cambuk musuh dan ketika ia telah berada di belakang pria botak itu, ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"_JYUUKEN_!" Kali ini jurus itu telak mengenai jantung musuh sehingga musuh benar-benar tak mampu lagi bergerak. Akhirnya musuh itu mati mengenaskan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hikaru tersenyum bangga pada sang Ibu. Akan tetapi, sebuah goncangan besar tiba-tiba terjadi membuat Hinata dan Hikaru kehilangan keseimbang dan jatuh terduduk. Mereka melongok ke luar jendela dan melihat ada raksasa yang tengah menyapu sebagian desa dan melempar para _shinobi_ yang memeranginya.

"Hikaru, Ibu harus pergi ke sana!" Hinata hendak melompat.

"Aku ikut, Bu! Melihat Ibu melindungiku habis-habisan, semangatku jadi menggebu-gebu untuk melindungi orang-orang! Aku akan berjuang!"

Senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Hyuuga. Ia tak ingin menghentikan sang anak. Ia ingin membiarkan Hikaru berjuang semampunya. "Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati dan tidak bertindak ceroboh!"

"Baik!"

Dengan isyarat tangan Hinata keduanya melompat ke arah yang berbeda untuk terjun membantu _shinobi_ lain dan penduduk desa.

Hinata berlari ke tengah desa. Di sana ia menyembuhkan banyak orang dan mengalahkan tentara-tentara musuh. Beberapa _bunke_ tampak terkejut melihat kemunculannya kembali sebagai _kunoichi_ setelah vakum sekian lama. Hinata hanya menimpali keterkejutan mereka dengan senyuman semangat yang menandakan bahwa ia siap kembali berperan sebagai _shinobi_ jika dalam posisi genting seperti kali ini.

Setelah merasa kondisi di sana cukup aman, Hinata bermaksud ikut berperang melawan raksasa. Ia membantu banyak _shinobi_ yang lumpuh di dekat kaki raksasa itu. Namun, ia tak sadar bahwa raksasa itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya karena ia sibuk menyembuhkan luka menganga di punggung seorang _shinobi _yang kesakitan.

Kaki raksasa itu nyaris menginjak Hinata andai seorang pemuda tidak menghentikannya.

"_Kirin_!"

**BLARRR!**

Petir berbentuk naga itu menyambar kaki raksasa yang luar biasa tingginya itu. Membuat pergerakannya terhenti sekejap dan penolong itu memanfaatkan situasi untuk mengamankan Hinata dan _shinobi_ yang terluka ke tempat yang terhindar dari raksasa.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku datang untukmu, Hikaru dan untuk orang-orang di desa." Sasuke mengaktifkan _mangekyou sharingan_-nya. Ia membuat beberapa _bunshin_ dan menyebarkannya untuk menolong _shinobi_ dan penduduk desa lain yang butuh pertolongan.

Ia lantas memindahkan Hinata ke tenda darurat.

"Kau di sini saja. Aku yang akan maju, jika pengendali raksasa itu sudah kulumpuhkan kau baru boleh pergi ke sana."

"Tapi!"

"Hinata, di sini pun kau bisa membantu mereka dengan jurus penyembuhanmu. Mengertilah."

Hyuuga bermanik_ lavender_ itu mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat kepadanya kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya dan membentuk segel. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

_POFFF!_

Seekor rajawali raksasa muncul dan membantu Sasuke yang berpijak di atasnya untuk mencapai kepala si raksasa yang terlampau tinggi itu. Di atas, dapat ia lihat Naruto tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria tua yang memiliki senjata seperti tombak listrik yang merupakan pengendali dari raksasa tersebut.

* * *

Di lain sisi, Hikaru berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ia membantu para perawat dan ninja medis untuk mengevakuasi pasien karena bangunan rumah sakit diserang beberapa tentara musuh.

Hikaru lantas berlari kencang menuju ruang rawat inap di mana Runa terbaring. Ia tersenyum lega ketika melihat ranjang yang kosong.

'_Sepertinya Bibi Sakura sudah memindahkan Runa ke tempat yang aman_.'

Hikaru kembali ke luar rumah sakit dan mendapati bocah sekelasnya sedang berusaha bertarung melawan tentara, namun ketimpangan kekuatan yang berbeda membuat bocah-bocah itu dilumpuhkan dengan cepat. Hikaru ingin tersenyum puas karena menganggap bahwa itu adalah balasan setimpal untuk ulah mereka. Namun, ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Ia melompat membantu bocah berstigma merah.

Ia mengumpulkan _chakra_ di dada dan meniupkannya. Berharap jurusnya yang belum sempurna ini bisa ia keluarkan dengan baik.

"_GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_!"

Berhasil! Kobaran api melahap tubuh sang tentara. Bocah berstigma merah yang sebelumnya berada dalam kondisi terjepit menarik napas panjang. Ia mendongak dan terpana melihat punggung orang yang telah menolongnya. Ya, korban intimidasinya.

"Kenapa menolongku? Aku tidak pernah minta ditolong olehmu!" Sergahnya.

Hikaru mendelik dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan aku tahu itu karena di dalam keinginanku ada jiwa yang bertekad melindungi siapa pun!"

Bocah jabrik Inuzuka itu merunduk. Ia merasa malu dan tidak enak secara bersamaan karena telah ditolong oleh Hikaru. Padahal ia sudah sedemikian jahatnya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Hikaru. Ia menepuk bahu Hikaru dan menggerakkan dagunya. "Ayo, kita pakai formasi tim dan serang musuh secara bersamaan!"

Hikaru tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat gembira melihat perubahan sikap anak tersebut. "Baik! Ayo, kita kalahkan musuh bersama!"

* * *

Ledakan terjadi beruntun, beberapa bangunan porak-poranda dan para korban dari pihak Konoha maupun musuh berjatuhan. Pertarungan berlangsung beberapa jam sampai akhirnya para pemimpin pasukan musuh kalah oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura yang kala itu pergi ke medan pertarungan utama untuk melihat kondisi suami mereka masing-masing tersenyum haru. Meski penuh luka sana-sini, nyatanya mereka berdua masih selamat dan menang.

Namun, masalah belum selesai. Raksasa yang menyerang belum terkendali meski pria tua di atasnya sudah mati. Ia masih mengibaskan kakinya dan melemparkan para _shinobi_ yang ada di bawah.

Keempatnya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ada satu lagi hal yang harus mereka selesaikan. Mereka segera melesat ke bawah dan menyusul bocah-bocah akademi termasuk Hikaru yang tengah mengupayakan penyerangan pada raksasa tersebut.

* * *

Hikaru dan bocah berstigma merah bernama Retsu melompat menuju area wajah raksasa. Keduanya mencari pusat penggerak dari raksasa tersebut. Akan tetapi, tangan raksasa melayang ke arah mereka berdua dan hampir menyabet dua sosok mungil itu jika saja pria _raven_ yang kini telah menggunakan _susano'o_ tidak cepat tanggap dan melindungi keduanya.

"Ayah!" Pekik Hikaru. Retsu yang melihat bahwa ia telah dilindungi oleh orang yang selalu ia jelek-jelekkan hanya terdiam. Rasa bersalah mulai merambati lubuk hatinya.

"Berhati-hatilah! Ayah akan mengurus tangan raksasa ini, kalian carilah titik vitalnya sesegera mungkin!" Sasuke memberikan komando. Dua bocah tersebut kembali melompat dan sampai di depan mata sang raksasa yang memancarkan sinar merah terang.

"Di mana sebenarnya titiknya! Hei, Uchiha! Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan suatu cara untuk menemukannya?"

"Tidak! Aku belum bisa menguasai _sharingan_, lagipula Ayah bilang walau memakai _sharingan_, titik pusat raksasa ini sulit dilacak. Kau sendiri, mana anjing hebat khas klan Inuzuka? Kita bisa memanfaatkan indera penciumannya yang tajam untuk mengendus pusat raksasa ini."

Retsu memalingkan wajah. "Aku belum punya. Kata Ayah, aku belum bisa menjaga anjing dengan baik. Jadi, belum diberi."

"Payah!"

"Hei, kau yang payah!"

"Ap—"

"—Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih! Jangan bertengkar dalam kondisi begini, dong! Serang saja area matanya. Barangkali titik penggerak raksasa ini ada di sana!" Suara lantang seorang gadis mengalihkan pandangan dua bocah itu. Hikaru benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pandangannya kini. Di mana Runa berdiri di sampingnya!

"Runa …? Kaukah itu?"

Bocah ceria yang telah mengalami fase koma itu menunjukkan cengirannya yang mirip sekali dengan sang ayah. "Siapa lagi? Ini aku. Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan tertidur sementara kalian sedang asyik bertarung. Kita serang area mata raksasa merepotkan ini bertiga!"

"YA!"

* * *

Berhari-hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Para penduduk mulai sibuk memperbaiki bangunan yang dirusak. Sasuke kali ini menemani Hikaru berangkat ke sekolah karena adanya keringanan kompensasi.

Ini hari pertama masuk akademi kembali setelah beberapa hari diliburkan karena situasi yang belum kondusif. Hikaru tetap tidak mengerti dengan pertarungannya waktu itu, terutama soal Runa. Ia dan Retsu jelas-jelas melihat Runa ikut bertarung bersamanya. Runa bahkan sempat terluka sedikit di telapak tangannya. Namun, hal itu ditentang oleh Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Runa masih koma dan berada di bawah pengawasan beberapa dokter. Jadi, yang dilihat Hikaru dan Retsu pasti hanya ilusi, _genjutsu _atau _henge no jutsu_ seseorang. Namun, ketika selesainya pertarungan dan Hikaru menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Runa. Di sana Runa memang tertidur. Namun, ia melihat ada luka di telapak tangan Runa yang memperkuat bukti bahwa Runa yang bertarung bersamanya adalah Runa yang asli. Walau hal ini cukup ia dan Retsu yang meyakini.

Hikaru melangkah riang bersama sedangkan Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari sang anak.

Bocah itu melangkah masuk dan disambut hamburan pelukan dari bocah sekelas.

Hikaru sampai kesulitan untuk bergerak. Namun, oniksnya menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Bocah berstigma merah. Ia melepas pelukan siapa pun itu dan berjalan menghampiri bocah bertaring tersebut.

"Yo, pagi!" Sapa Retsu.

"_Hn_, pagi!"

Keduanya bersalaman dengan tinju. Para gadis kecil memusatkan mata mereka pada Hikaru. Semua mata gadis-gadis yang ada berubah bentuk menjadi seperti hati.

"Hikaru, kau keren sekaliii!"

"Hikaru, jadilah pacarku!"

"Hikaru, di pertarungan waktu itu kau mempesona!"

Retsu membuang muka. "Sial! Aku iri sekali!"

Hikaru yang mendadak tenar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sehingga ia justru terlihat dingin dalam menanggapi sorak-sorai gadis yang sedang _fangirling_ terhadapnya.

Demikianlah. Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum garing mendapati sang anak yang sepertinya sudah mendapat perlakuan yang jauh lebih baik. Ia bahkan punya penggemar sepertinya. Sasuke memandang ke langit nun jauh di atas sana. Ia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan dua musuh yang ia temui di gua kala pertarungan terjadi.

* * *

"_Jika aku menolak, bagaimana?"_

_Pria itu menyeringai, pria gembul yang menyertainya maju ke depan. "Anak dan isterimu berada dalam bahaya sekarang dan jika ingin melihat mereka berdua selamat, kau harus menuruti ucapan kami."_

"_Hinata dan Hikaru itu kuat. Mereka adalah matahari yang berharga bagiku. Aku percaya pada mereka dan pada diriku yang bisa melindungi mereka!"_

"_HAHAHA!" Pria kekar tertawa membahana. "Menggelikan! Inikah Sasuke yang katanya dapat mengalahkan ninja-ninja hebat tanpa emosi demi kejahatan? Mana sosokmu yang dulu, hah? Memalukan!"_

"_Aku justru lebih malu dengan sosokku yang dulu. Sosok yang ingin dianggap kuat itu. Padahal aku yang dulu sangat lemah. Aku mungkin bisa mengalahkan ninja sekuat apa pun. Tapi, aku tidak dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang bersemayam di dalam diriku. Karena itulah, aku bersyukur bisa memiliki Hinata dan Hikaru yang mengenalkanku pada cahaya. Yang membuatku merasa kuat tanpa perlu menjadi kuat dengan menghalalkan segala cara. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan masuk kembali dalam kegelapan itu!"_

"_Memangnya kau pikir penduduk desa mengakuimu? Kau hanyalah mantan penjahat! Mereka hanya takut padamu sehingga menahan diri untuk tidak menghinamu yang bisa jadi ANBU dan lepas dari kurungan!"_

_Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kejadian saat berada di akademi Hikaru berkelebat. Tapi, sejurus kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum. Dalam benaknya terbayang sosok Hinata dan Hikaru yang sedang tersenyum hangat menyambutnya. _

"_Aku akan tetap maju sebagai diriku yang sekarang tak peduli bagaimana penduduk memandangku. Aku tak akan mundur untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku telah berubah karena aku disokong oleh isteri dan anakku. Karena, Tuhan pun telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengubah diriku menjadi lebih baik!"_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Benar, usaha untuk diakui sebagai seorang manusia yang baiklah yang menuntun setiap orang untuk berbuat baik dan pada akhirnya benar-benar menjadi orang baik yang diakui baik.

Ia tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya ketika beberapa bocah yang menyadari kehadirannya kini menarik ujung bajunya dan berebutan memberikan sapaan hangat kepadanya. Benar-benar menggemaskan menurut Sasuke.

"Ayah!" Hikaru melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan diiringi sahabat terbaiknya mulai saat ini, esok dan seterusnya.

Sasuke balas melambaikan tangan pada anak tunggalnya itu.

Ya, waktu yang sekarang di sini (_now here_) pasti akan bergerak ... untuk kehidupan yang berjalan menuju arah yang lebih baik.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca **_**fict**_** saya!**


End file.
